<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bride For Seven Demon Brothers by TempestuousPenrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660680">A Bride For Seven Demon Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousPenrose/pseuds/TempestuousPenrose'>TempestuousPenrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devildom Wedding Bells [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contagious Sins, Darksides, Demon Anatomy, Edible Plot Devices, F/M, First Person, Last Chance Affairs?, No Angst, No Apologies, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sharing A Wife, Smut Optional, Steamy Not Smutty, Wedding Event, Wedding Fluff, sharing is caring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousPenrose/pseuds/TempestuousPenrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"After the idea of getting me married causes considerable tension in the House of Lamentation, I try to find a way to resolve it before a not so subtle war breaks out. In this case, marrying all seven so they all know where they stand with me, now and forever. The idea is embraced in varying shades of success... </p><p>Diavolo for one, whole heartedly loves the idea, but first, a bachelorette party at his hot spring cottage?! I suppose it's one last chance for me to spend time with everyone else, before I'll have her hands full with the demon brothers for... well.... who knows how long? Everything is complicated in the Devildom, and it's a long road to the altar... and even longer afterwards.</p><p>... What did I get myself into? "<br/>- Diary of Emacee, the Human Exchange Student, Resident of the House of Lamentation, Future Wife of the Seven Lords of Hell... Actually, is there a title for that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devildom Wedding Bells [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Either A Good Idea Or A Good Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a fic I started for my sister and I, inspired by the wedding event. It's mostly good feels, some hilarious complications, little bit of darkside for our favorite demons, but mostly warm fuzzy feelings of many kinds. Tags may be updated as necessary, but these should be sufficient for main fic. Any smutty scenes will be added in a separate work in the series. You're welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This situation was complicated. It always had been, and this most recent adventure had not helped it to become any better. That damn little devil had shown up with his bridal photo shoot, and set every one of the seven brothers into a tizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worse, it gave them some serious ideas, and showed some equally serious consequences. Up until now, we’d just danced around the topic of having to select a permanent partner. Nobody wanted to risk not being chosen, and so, nobody had forced me into choosing. But even just asking which one I wanted to be my PRETEND husband in a Photo Shoot degraded into an all out brawl. (Initiated by LUCIFER of all people!) However, the question that had been raised would not leave the back of my mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would happen if I actually picked one to commit to? It could cause some serious problems between the Seven Demon Lords. Which, of course, would have serious side effects across all of Devildom. ALL OF DEVILDOM COULD FALL. But how much longer could I avoid making a choice? Especially now that the idea of me settling down was so fresh in everyone’s minds. </span>
  <span>Not to mention that vicious fight… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, everyone’s proposals had been so sweet and uniquely them. If I had been pressed, who would I even pick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub had made a cake, and hidden a ring inside. Then he watched with great self control he didn’t usually have, to not share the cake with me, until I eventually found the ring inside. For him to avoid helping himself to sweet cake, was a real commitment. That was such a sacrifice, especially from our demon of Gluttony. I couldn't get his sincere voice out of my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because everything tastes better with you…”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Satan had made a BOOK. An actual picture book that told the story of a person overcoming adversity to be together with their soulmate. Just like the two of them had been the whole time. It was a wonderful adventure, for the both of them. And the promise of more…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you continue to make wonderful stories with me?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus had put some serious thought into his though. It was deeply emotional. Each of the roses he gave me at the end of the little letter based scavenger hunt, had a specific meeting. Everything he had to offer me, in a package as beautiful as he was. Gratitude, Honesty, Happiness, Trust, Hope, Love, Passion, Sincerity, Respect, Glory, Partnership… and Eternity. Then something as rare as could be. A vow, from Asmodeus, to another person. Not for power, not for sex, but for love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“These are the things I swear to you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to predict how Belphegor’s was going to go, when he summoned a bed suddenly in front of everyone. There were some doubts, especially when he told you to lie down. But then he explained that I was just to sleep. I had a hard time however, so he cuddled up beside me and gave me a little magical assistance. I woke just a minute later, but in that time, he’d slipped a ring on my finger, and begged me to fall asleep with him every day, and wake up with him every morning. It was a dream unlike any other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you to sleep by my side forever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Leviathan set up a TV. The screen crackled to life with an old fashioned side scroller dungeon I’d never seen before. He kept cheering me on, but some parts were just too much for me to handle. I handed the hardest part over to him, and he… sort of forgot to give it back to me to finish. But, it was cute anyway. At the end, the little sprite that looked like me walked up to a sprite that looked just like Levi, that proudly asked me to marry him in 16 bit text with adorable wedding bells playing in the background. He was soooo sheepish about having accidentally beaten the game, but it didn’t matter. It was still so sweet, and he put a ton of work into it! The symbolism was clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to beat the difficult stages of life together, and defeat whatever stands in our way.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was surprised when Mammon started singing. He even got Luke, Simeon and Solomon to sing backup for him. It was sweet, even if his brothers were mildly unimpressed at the performance. Simeon didn’t dislike it as much as the others seemed to. Still, it was a lot of effort to make a whole song and perform it in front of everyone. Especially his judgmental brothers. But his plea was more genuine than I think he had ever been with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ya gotta pick me. Ya’ve been mine since the first day we met!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all the fine spectacles, everyone was curious what Lucifer would pull out. White horse? Fireworks? Instead, he proudly announced that he needed no such preparations. Then he looked deep into my eyes, and declared that he only needed one thing for an epic proposal- me. I forgot how to breathe. His proposal made his brothers feel like they had over done it. A simple declaration, no frills, just the man himself, because that is all he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want you by my side for eternity.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I even started to make a choice, the arguments overlapped. Everyone was so certain I’d chosen them, except for Lucifer… who rather than declaring his confidence in his own selection? Told everybody to get out of the way, and to prove he was serious, shot a plasma ball straight through the crowd. It was the perfect trigger. The brawl that broke out destroyed the foyer of Diavolo's palace, and it took quite some time to repair it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little D changed his mind after that . Apparently, it was better and safer to change the one groom requirement for the magazine story, and actually have one.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My earlier concern fluttered by. If the solution was so simple for the photo shoot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
… … … … Why wouldn’t it work for the underlying problem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
Better to avoid stirring up the problem that lurked beneath the surface of the House of Lamentation. So, I kept the plan on the backburner for a while. I thought the issue might just fade away if we all stopped talking about it.  </span>
  <span>But it didn’t. It just wouldn’t die down. Tensions ran high at the family dinners even after the photoshoot was over. Shots were made about various proposals. Food was thrown, much to Beel’s displeasure, and naps were interrupted with arguing, to Belphie’s frustration. Asmodeus complained about lost beauty sleep, and Mammon's thefts became more grand and more personal, including Lucifer's favorite coffee mug. That ended about as well as could be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The terrible magazine special had broken the silent truce, and all hell was about to break loose. When Leviathan almost summoned Lotan after Satan made a comment about being unable to even make his game more than barely playable, I knew this had to stop. I waited until after we all got together for the evening meal. Ever since the photohoot ,these meals had been tense and uncomfortable for basically everyone except Beel who was blissfully unaware. By the end of it, when the silence was so heavy everyone was excited when I finally broke it in a quiet voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. I… had a thought.” All eyes turned to me gratefully. “I was thinking that all this fighting would stop if I actually did just… get married.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clamour arose immediately. Glasses, forks and plates were slammed down. Books were shut with a loud snap, and Asmo raised his voice to an unhealthy level in his protest. Frantically, I waved my hands to silence everyone. When it was quiet again, I continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Choosing is a problem… So… I was wondering...If there are any rules in the Devildom from preventing me from marrying… all of you…It’ll put the whole matter to rest...for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the whole room. Even Beel stopped chewing. Lucifer sat down slowly, cradled his cheek in one hand and looked thoughtful. “Technically no. Are you sure that is what you desire however? One spouse is taxing enough for most people. Are you certain you can keep up with seven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed nervously. “Of course I’m not certain. But I can’t stand watching you brothers fight.  Ever since marriage was brought up, all of you have been on edge.” Each brother looked down with guilty eyes, except Lucifer who simply closed his in silent agreement. He knew what he had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we will each have to consider if we are comfortable in such an arrangement for real. I know I do not care much for sharing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satan tapped his lips with the spine of his book. “But, it would solve the problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed. “I shall discuss the matter with Diavolo. Obviously, such an undertaking must not be taken lightly. Let us all ponder this tonight. There is no need to rush.” Everyone separated after that and sadly, that was the best ending to a dinner since the incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The House of Lamentation was quiet that night. Usually, my DDD went off several times a night, but tonight, it was silent. Maybe I read the situation wrong. Perhaps this brilliant solution was not quite the silver bullet I imagined it to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was embarrassing. I almost didn’t even know how to handle the silence. My room felt quiet and empty without Mammon beating down my door, Belphie begging me to sleep in my bed or Beel looking for snacks. I would have even appreciated Asmo’s need for constant reassurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the silence was worse than the fighting. I’d apologize to everyone in the morning, but for now, what could I do?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prince Approves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, the plan is accepted whole heartedly.... by Diavolo who interjects with his usual love of pageantry and drama, and things take a... relaxing turn?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Imagine my surprise when I went down to breakfast in the morning, so ready to apologize, and there was extra company. Namely, a beaming Diavolo and a busy looking Barbatos furiously flipping through a heavy book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that our dear bride now?” I felt myself blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only for the photo shoot, Lord Diavolo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked widely and tilted his head saucily. “That’s not what I hear~! What a bold woman to try to marry not one but all seven demon lords? Leave some for the rest of Devildom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It was just an idea I had. I don’t think anyone really liked it that much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo laughed. “Then why would I be here discussing it with such excited potential grooms if nobody liked the idea?” Were they actually excited? I looked around. There was certainly a new energy in this room. Nobody was quite making eye contact. They seemed very occupied with their own thoughts, actually. Leviathan was typing on a laptop, Satan was studying a book furtively. Mammon was scrolling furiously through his phone and tapping with some excitement. Belphie was holding a cowhide pillow to his chest, and staring intently at the ceiling.  Asmodeus was circling things in a magazine with a delighted expression.  Lucifer looked lost in thought, and even Beel wasn’t eating his food with his usual gusto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Um…. are you sure this is excitement?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You should have seen them earlier.” Diavolo closed his eyes in delightful reminiscing about just a few minutes earlier. “I couldn’t get a word in edgewise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took advantage of the distraction to grab an apple from the table .At least it seemed peaceful enough. “So you’re okay with this then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo’s grin answered the question before his words did. “All I’ve ever wanted is for them to be happy. Besides.” He stopped to laugh a moment “... ever since you arrived, dear? They’ve been much more bearable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos chuckled dryly as he turned the page. “There’s no problem, really, at least not legally. The Devildom doesn’t care so much about those kind of limiters. Ordinarily I’d advice against such a bold endeavor but....” He turned a page and gave me a teasing smile. “... we just finished repairing the castle after the incident at the photo shoot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo burst out into hearty laughter. “Can you imagine what damage would be unleashed if that had been real?” Despite the seriousness of the situation, he was more amused than bothered. He certainly was a strange one. Very hard to fluster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Barbatos answered, closing the book. “Better to restrain the chaos to the House of Lamentation. If you’re up to it, of course. I found nothing in the rules forbidding it, and after all, with your mortal nature…” Was that some fang on the edge of sweet Barbatos smile? “... it’s not like it would be permanent for the Lords.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a sobering thought I hadn’t considered. But, it was too late now. “Then I suppose there’s no time to waste, then is there?” My words are much more confident than I feel, but if there was one thing I had learned in the Devildom it was to avoid showing weakness in front of demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, not to leave food alone with Beelzebub.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Diavolo stands and claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “It has been decided then. In one week, there will begin a series of nuptials. Those who are interested, will need to report to Barbatos. Emacee, would you like to say something to everyone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a deep breath. I didn't know when I'd be able to say this to all of them again, so I wanted to make sure I did this right. “All of you had such wonderful proposals. Each one touched me emotionally, and I just wanted to say… that I’d be lucky to marry any ONE of you. Let alone more than one. I understand if this situation is too awkward, and I’m not offended if you choose not to participate, but… I won’t have anyone fight over me any longer.” I took a deep breath. “I have come to love the Devildom, and I don’t want it to be put at risk because I can’t make a choice. I love all of you, I do. I won’t be be upset if you choose not to try to share. I never thought I would be okay with it either. But I’ve put a lot of thought into this, and I think it’s the only way to keep the Devildom safe and keep the peace between the lot of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence after I finished talking. Then from the end of the table, came a soft spoken. “Well said.” Lucifer, of course. Asmo gave a knowing grin, and Satan’s eyes simply returned to his book. I was worried about him most of all. He already felt second rate to Lucifer.  Beel and Belphie shared everything anyway. Mammon hated to be left out, Levi was often just grateful to be included. Asmo barely cared about sharing, he suggested it a LOT. Lucifer and Satan were the enigmas here… but Lucifer was always confident in his superiority, so if he chose to participate, it wouldn’t threaten his...disturbingly secure ego. But Satan… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he chose not to join in, it would hurt a little more than I thought. But, it was his choice to make. I wouldn’t deny that this was weird. Just like I wouldn’t blame him for not participating. Or Lucifer. Maybe I’d only end up marrying five of the brothers. But the ferocity in Lucifer’s eyes when he started that fight led me to believe he wouldn’t miss out on this opportunity. Although Belphegor might sleep through it...  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… um… I’m going to go… get ready… for um… school then…” The confidence in my voice was gone now, killed by the relative silence after my announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Saturday.” Satan said without looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Well that was awkward. There went that excuse</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo grinned. “Oh nothing~! You’re spending a week at the hot springs, getting ready. Go pack!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to look at him surprised. Apparently, this was the first they'd heard of that too. “What?” Lucifer's warning voice came out, and he rarely took that with Diavolo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos smiled coyly, and took a bow. . “It was my idea, actually. It will allow us to make preparations without concern of somebody deciding to try to kidnap the bride and ruin the whole affair. We’ll keep her nice and safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention some final alone time. Think of it as a Bachelorette party. But for a week!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-But school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What school? There’s no classes next week in honour of the <em>Martyr of the Lilies</em>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ya just made that up, didn’t ya?” Mammon interjected. He usually knew every holiday. It was an excuse to skip school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo continued, unbothered by the commentary. “It will become the most romantic week in the Devildom calendar. The story of how one human woman boldly pledged herself to all seven Lords of the Devildom to spare her adopted country from the fall out of a bloody war on her behalf~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a legitimate problem.” I sigh, but it didn’t matter. Barbatos was already guiding me off to my room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be glad to help you pack, Miss.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Barbatos. I think I’ll need it...” As much as my head was spinning, I’d probably forget something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just make up holidays like that, Lord Diavolo. It will disrupt the school calendar. Furthermore- ” Lucifer sounded exasperated, but that was all I heard as the door was shutting. Apparently, the dining room argument was just beginning.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Onward, shall we?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Good With Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barbatos accompanied me all the way to the Royal Hot Spring and accompanying chalet, and even insisted on bringing my luggage right to my room. I took a deep breath of the fresh clean air, just lightly incensed. “Thank you, Barbatos, I think I’ll really enjoy some privacy. I don’t really get a lot of it back at the House of Lamentation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And after this trip, you aren’t likely to get any more privacy for a while.” Barbatos reminded me and I sighed exhausted in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is a negative side effect of the plan.” I walked over to the window and looked out at the hot springs outside the glass with a fond smile.  There was a few moments of silence before Barbatos spoke again, his voice quietly concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Emacee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I laughed a little nervously and thought deeply about my answer. </span>
  <span>“Well, I do love  all of them. It isn’t exactly how I pictured my life going, but..well… you saw what happened when I tried to pick one. It was tearing them apart. I won’t be the reason their family, or all of Devildom, falls apart.” I heard drawers opening and shutting behind me and turned to look. Dutiful Barbatos was unpacking the clothes we’d packed not too long ago. I turned a little red and rushed forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, Barbatos.I can unpack myself.” He reached for a silken shrug at the same time I did and my hand covered his. His eyes met mine with a quirked eyebrow… but he didn’t move his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Emacee, it’s my job.” His voice was smooth and level, and just slightly amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For Lord Diavolo, maybe, but not for me. Shouldn’t you be getting ready to go back?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, my instructions are to stay here and tend to your needs during your preparations.” I was so stunned he was able to shrug my hand off easily and he took the casual kimono style shrug over to the closet and hung it up artfully before returning back to the suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nobody said anything about that. I mean… I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I displease you?” The look in his eyes as he asked that, genuinely concerned that it was him I was objecting to. My voice caught in my throat as I looked over at him. His perfectly controlled face, his flawless demeanor, the bright teal fade in his hair…How could the perfect professional even think that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, it’s not that. It’s that I don’t really think it’s necessary.” I hurried to banish that thought from his mind. He seemed satisfied and the moment of doubt between us passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Diavolo is concerned about potential foul play. Once preparations begin, word will get out and the Brothers are very popular in the Devildom. Until the ceremonies are complete, you are very much at risk of jealous attacks.” Well at least that made sense. But something still didn't feel right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But aren’t you required for the wedding preparations?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many of the necessary preparations can be done here or remotely. Besides. Lord Diavolo does love planning a party.” He’d finished unpacking the suitcase while I was debating this, and stubbornly, I snatched it off the bed and put it in the closet before he could do so. Barbatos looked at me with something like amusement. “You do not accept help well do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I do not.” I was aware enough to answer that at least honestly before sighing. “Please don’t work too much on my behalf. You deserve to relax too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I will do my best to find the time for that, Miss Emacee.” He gave a bow and excused himself from the room. I dropped down onto the bed with a sigh. Poor Barbatos, being sent away to work for me while everyone else at the house got to plan the party. I took a deep breath and made it my personal mission to make his life as easy as possible for the next few days. If he wouldn’t take a vacation, I’d give him one! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Only Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Within, Emacee attempts to make Barbatos relax. How? With tea, of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was harder than I thought to get that man to rest. I even made tea and brought it to him, thinking that he’d have to relax if all the work was done for him. When I walked in, he was sitting, flipping through that heavy book again. No dice on my plan though… He immediately tried to switch into work mode.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How kind of you to bring the tea. I shall pour it for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I snatched up the teapot with both hands, and pulled it out of his reach. Since I was still standing, it actually worked. “No, I’m going to pour it this time, Barbatos.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flash in his eyes caught me unprepared. He stood with his usual languid grace and walked around the table with his usual measured smile. I was unable to take my eyes off of his, but I did take a few steps back on reflex. After all, I was still only a human girl in the Devildom. “Must you insist on making it difficult for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...huh? I’m trying to take…” I trailed off as a I felt a sinuous tail wrap around my waist.  It held me in place now as he caught up and placed his hands on the teapot, directly over mine. Always the thoughtful one, this way it wouldn't be dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of your good intent, Miss. But it will be easier for me if I can focus on my… professional duties. I find myself in need of the distraction.” As close as he was at the moment, I could tell that his smile was touched by melancholy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing, but all I could do was blink at him for several long seconds. Which turned out to be all he needed as he gently pried my stunned fingers off the pot, and turned away. Without releasing my waist from his tail’s grip, he filled both teacups with more grace than I would have managed.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by…” I stuttered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you press me, Miss, I will have to answer honestly. Are you sure you are prepared for that?” Still not releasing me, he picked up a cup of tea, dropped a sugar cube in it, and spun the sugar in a circle with a golden bat-winged spoon to dissolve it. He handed me the cup with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…I thought I was…But now that you say it that way...” I just took the cup, unable to take my eyes off of his, searching for the wordless answers in his eyes. Nervously, I took a sip anyway. It felt strange to be in such close quarters with him. He never lingered this long normally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely somebody told you this at least once… but... to be a demon is to pursue your desires.” He brought his tea cup up to his lips and took a long slow sip, his eyes not leaving mine either. “I am not immune to this drive… But I find my current desires are somewhat inappropriate...given your new circumstances.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart fluttered for a moment. “... … Barbatos…” Was this what I thought it was? “... I never knew….” It was a shallow answer, but it was the only one that came to mind. He laughed a little dryly at my wilting response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do have a problem being heard. Hazard of the job, I suppose. ” The pressure along my waist finally dissipated as his tail retreated back to swaying behind him. He took a measured step backwards until he returned to his chair, and resumed normal conversation as if he had not just implied his love for me. “How do you like this tea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still felt a little numb as I weakly sat in the chair across from him. If he wanted to let it go, I would...try. “It’s pleasantly rich. Is there licorice? I just found it in a jar on the shelf of the kitchen. It was labelled Verisveetz.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos just smiled as I took another sip. “Indeed. I remember this blend. It can be quite potent though.” He continued sipping his as well. As I watched him pick up the book again, I couldn’t stop myself from asking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading so intently?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I’ve been browsing the book for anything relevant to this situation. I didn’t find any rules against it, but you never know what kind of loopholes may exist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loopholes to what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... well, such an arrangement has never been made before. Especially among such high profile demons. They aren’t your average family. Particularly complicated is Lucifer’s vow to Diavolo. He did, after all, pledge his undying loyalty to him. Would the wedding vows mean more, or less if they come into conflict with Lord Diavolo’s wishes? There are many things to consider.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched. I hadn’t even considered that. Perhaps Lucifer wouldn’t be joining this weird plan after all. That would be a conflict of interest. “That makes sense. Although I’ll be disappointed if he chooses not to participate.” Honestly, I’d be disappointed if any of the brothers made that choice, but Lucifer was now the most likely to excuse himself. It looks like his vow with Diavolo would give him a good reason too, as well. Maybe it would be only six. I was a little surprised I said it out loud though. Barbatos just watched, and finished his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not forget to have a soak in the hot springs tonight, Miss. You seem like you could use the stress relief.” He wasn’t even remotely off base. There was an ache from shoulder to shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong. I must spend too much time looking down at my DDD.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, speaking of that.” He held out his hand. “I was instructed to restrict your access to your DDD, so as to prevent any spoilers, and outside influences from putting a damper on your relaxation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I frowned. “But… my games. I’ll fall behind.” His look didn’t waver, and he did not retract his hand, so eventually I relented and handed over the device with some chagrin. “Do you always have to follow your instructions so rigidly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is my curse.” He answered as he pocketed my phone with a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Does It Count As Relaxing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, things get a little steamy in the hot springs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I opened the sliding door out to the hot spring. It wasn’t a large one, probably only twenty feet across, and ringed by rocks of various colours. But it was exclusively accessible to the Royals, which made me feel a lot better about the situation. I really couldn’t handle any more complications today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I lowered myself into the water, I took a deep breath and enjoyed the just on the edge of bearable heat consuming me. I got comfortable on the natural shelf next to the end and leaned my head back, staring up at the Devildom sky. There wasn’t a sun down here, but there always seemed to be just enough light to be perfect up there. It was strange, but no more strange than everything else about this place. Including the men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These days, I was pretty sure that I wasn’t an exception either. When I first came down here, I’d never have entertained the idea of marrying a dem… okay, marrying more than one. Now, within a week, I was planning on marrying as many as seven. To save my adopted home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From a problem I created…” I murmured to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I felt a small pillow slide beneath my head, a gentle hand lifting it up. I started to jump, startled, but a gloved hand stopped me from lurching forward. I tilted my head back to see… an upside down Barbatos smiling down at me. At least, I was pretty sure it was a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone.” Barbatos was wearing, of all things a silk robe, with the same geometric gradient as his jacket. It did a wonderful job of covering everything, and also making me feel like a heel. He must have come out to take care of her despite dressing down for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I thought you were already asleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t apologize, Miss.” That’s all he said. No explanation of why he was dressed down, or anything else. Just don’t apologize. For someone so polite, he could be awful confusing. I looked at him for a few more moments before an overwhelming thought overtook me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are… you going to join me? Or just stand there making me feel bad?” He quirked an eyebrow at the way I asked and I winced, looking down at the water instead. “Not what I meant. I just feel bad enjoying myself when you aren’t. You work hard too. So. you should get to relax. If you -” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I trailed off when the water around me suddenly shifted as Barbatos dropped onto the shelf next to me. “- want to…” Simple teal trunks, that’s what was on underneath the robe. Just the trunks. My cheeks felt warm, but everything was warm right now. I was in a hot spring.  At least he had been planning on utilizing the spring. That's why he was in the robe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos simply chuckled. “Methinks you worry too much, Miss Emacee. And yet, sometimes, not enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him a sideways glance at that. “What should I be worried about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head back to look up at the stars, his hand tracing idle circles in the water. “A demon is still a demon, Miss. No matter how polite… or restrained he may appear to be.” It was hard to tell where the heat from the water ended and my embarrassed flush began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Barbatos….” Was that supposed to be a warning? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One could get mixed signals quite easily from you, Miss.” He continued. Maybe it was how quiet the night was, but his low voice somehow stood out even more now. “You are always kind and considerate of me, trying to ease my work load, lavishing me with praise, and listening when I speak…” He paused to take a deep breath of the steaming air surrounding you both. “... then before I can express my  true feelings, you become engaged to not one, but seven Demon Lords.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guilt that had been building in my stomach since that afternoon felt a lot heavier. “I’m s-” A slightly damp gloved finger pressed against my lip and my apology was cut off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe I was not done speaking, Miss. Please permit me to finish.” When I didn’t continue trying to speak, he turned to face me more fully and began peeling off the gloves carefully. They seemed so out of place here. I was surprised he left them on when he got in the water in the first place. “Furthermore, when I warn you that demons are creatures of desire, you appear to be unfazed. You continued to have tea with me, and now, invite me to join you in the spring, both of us barely clothed. Hardly appropriate behaviour for a bride to be… and with the butler no less.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t really thought of that. Perhaps I should have. My tankini felt perfectly covering enough, but maybe this was a mistake after all. I started to stand up.  “I-I could go back inside then, if you want a private-”  His eyes turn to look at me and I stop moving reflexively. I’ve never seen him look so focused at a -person- before. I slowly settled back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again, Miss, please, allow me to finish. You seem so concerned about my welfare, but if I were to ask for my heart’s desire, would you really grant it to me?” His own certainty seemed to fade and he looked off to the side. That relieved the pressure on my brain just enough to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I could, of course. You’re more than just a butler to me, Barbatos.” His eyes snapped back to me, tinged with surprise. I gulped. “You’re a confidant. I can always talk about my problems with you, knowing that I will not be judged, and it won’t cause tension in the household. You deserve to be happy too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt him scoot a little closer to me, and reach a bare hand out slowly toward my cheek. I did not stop him, but still his hand hesitated, hovering just above my skin. Was he teasing me? As I looked at his face, I realized that was not the case at all. He looked almost… nervous. That was not an emotion I’d ever seen him express before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Then will you permit me the freedom to act on my wishes, this night alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I should have thought about it longer. But it felt as if the choice was already made and I nodded. He smiled, and finally cupped my cheek with his soft, slightly chill hand, leaning in for a gentle kiss. The touch of his lips felt slightly cold against mine as well. It may have been the heat of the whole hot spring though. Or maybe he was just cooler to the touch. I couldn’t think too hard on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mostly because I was very distracted by the handsome butler currently very close to me. And getting closer it felt like. The water rippled around us. It was different to feel his bare hand on my skin. He always wore gloves, so the trust it showed to be touching me directly? Was almost as touching as his confession had been. He certainly wasn’t rushing. The kiss continued, slow and careful. Barbatos did everything with care, it wasn’t surprising that every touch was just as precise. One finger began carefully dragging across my shoulder, drawing my attention to it’s path, even through the distraction of his kiss. Eventually I needed to breathe however and I pulled back for a moment. “Barbatos… ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand on my cheek slid back into my hair and pulled our foreheads together. “... May I continue, Miss?” I nodded slowly at him, and he smiled, and when he leaned into a kiss, this time, I was prepared. HIs lips pressed a little firmer and I had a sudden naughty urge. I nipped at his lip, and was rewarded with a small surprised noise from the normally composed butler. Suddenly though, there was a two pronged tail coiling slowly up my leg under the water, and one his delicate finned horns brushed against forehead. Apparently I really had shocked him- right into his demon form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More surprisingly though? Was the dark chuckle I felt against my lips. “If that is how you would like to play it, Miss…” I was not prepared for what happened. The tail suddenly jerked my leg over, pulling my legs into his lap. One of his hands caught the small of my back and I squeaked. He leaned close to kiss me again, with a surprising amount of energy now. It appeared I had opened a door perhaps I was not prepared for. The finger that traced down my back was no longer just a finger. There was an edge of claw teasing me through my swimsuit as well. His lips left mine and then went to my neck, gently running kisses down to my collarbone. The tips of his forked tail tickled my inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My brain started to fuzz over a little, as the steam, both literal and metaphorical, began to build up. By the time the tiniest touch of fang bit into my collarbone, my brain started to swirl and fade out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Bar..." I tried to communicate to him my waning focus, but it only seemed to speed up the process. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss… …” I heard his concerned voice faintly before I blacked out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not yet, dears, not yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hot Spring Mirage?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, we wonder if it was all a dream...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I woke up the next morning? I was in the bedroom, in a fluffy black robe. I shot upright confused. Last thing I remembered, Barbatos and I were… in the hot springs, in our swimsuits. I was half in his lap. His tail and arms were both coiled around me. There was definitely kissing…in some interesting places… right? That happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had I dreamed that? I didn’t remember going to bed though. What happened. Did I pass out? In the hot springs? I peeked down my robe. There was nothing under it… Not my swimsuit, not my pajamas.... So… how? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a quick knock on my door, after a quick answer? Barbatos came in. I froze, waiting for some kind of sign or explanation. Nothing seemed off though. He was smiling just as politely as usual, and carrying a tray of tea and toast. “Good morning miss, did you sleep well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning… um… I think I did…” I felt mostly well rested, if a little unsure on how I got to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set the tea tray down in front of me and smiled the same kind of smile. “Do not rush out of bed today, Miss. Take your time. It is your vacation after all. Take it easy...” I started to unwind. Maybe I had just dreamed that whole thing after all. He certainly wasn’t behaving as if anything had changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Barbatos…” I picked up some toast and started to take a bite, as he turned around to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all, you will certainly need it.” I paused mid bite, but it was too late to ask for clarification, he was gone. As the strawberry jam filled my mouth with sweetness, my mind started to scramble. Was he just making a comment about my upcoming nuptials? Or was it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. I was reading too much into it. Obviously, if Barbatos and I had done something like THAT, he wouldn’t be acting like this today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Right? Right. I forced the thoughts aside and enjoyed my tea and breakfast quite excitedly. As suggested, I took it easy. I even went out to enjoy a soak in the hot springs, again, this time during the slightly brighter, warmer hours of the Devildom. I was not interrupted this time, and I’ll admit, I was slightly disappointed. At least it confirmed my idea that it was just a dream after all. If we had… done that… last night, then he surely wouldn’t be so totally normal.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner came and went though, and Barbatos brought out dessert with a tall glass of the same amber liquid from the night before. But before he gave it to me he paused. “You are not planning on going to the hot springs again tonight, are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I was out there earlier, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we wouldn’t want you passing out again.” He said so casually, I had to look at him. There was a slyness in his eyes I wasn’t expecting. More importantly though, I was blushing bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that did-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, apparently the Verisweetz tea increases sensitivity to heat in humans. Hence why you passed out last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strange side effect…” I muttered as a distraction while I tried to decide what else to say about it. Barbatos shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly. Increase in body temperature is a classic sign of falsehoods. By increasing your sensitivity to the temperature of another, it helps you detect whether or not someone is lying. That is the purpose of that tea after all. That, and, of course, it removes your own ability to lie as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….So everything we had said that night was absolutely the truth. I gulped. “... Barbatos…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted a hand. “Do not concern yourself with my feelings, Miss Emacee. It is enough to know that had circumstances been different, it would have been reciprocated.” How noble of him. But I couldn’t really believe that. Was it really all okay? Or maybe, before I stepped into the bonds of matrimony and pledged myself to the Lords of Hell… Maybe I should give him a little more than a kiss that I passed out on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, I had a few days to decide, anyway. Just as I was taking comfort in my ability to put this decision off, Barbatos put the tea down and continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow evening, Lord Diavolo will be joining us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought he was planning-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently he has gotten enough of the preparations in order all ready, he has decided his time would be better spent here. So, perhaps you should enjoy your time alone this evening before he monopolizes your evenings with his presence.” I decided not to try to read too much into that sentence. Lord Diavolo did like to socialize a lot, but it was innocent enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I said while taking a sip of my tea. “But I don’t think I want to be alone tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos tilted his head. “Oh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to spend it with you, Barbatos.” Being this straightforward didn’t feel very natural. Sure, I had to take this tack with Levi sometimes, but for the most part, I never initiated anything. Barbatos was a special case however. His professional demeanor wouldn’t fall without it. Even now he looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In what capacity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe I owe you a full night of whatever capacity you want, don’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Emacee…” He started and I raised a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.I haven’t made any vows yet, and if you don’t think Asmodeus is out there having a wanton orgy party before I get back, you’re as crazy as I am. I’m quite capable of making my own decisions, and I want to give you more than a kiss to remember me by. You’ve never asked for much, please don’t argue with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything else, he simply took my hand, and interlaced his fingers with mine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than I shall not. Shall we retire then?”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grin, and tug him from the living area, toward my bedroom. I didn’t have to tug very hard. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Want to know what happened next? Check out the second part in the series, Naughty Nuptials, where all the smutty parts will be collected separately.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Diavolo Steals The Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which, Diavolo arrives, with news from the home front, and a little more clarification...which leads to more questions.  Because he can't help it. Does he actually have a plan?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, I woke up with a tail coiled around my leg, tying my leg to his. I smiled faintly though as I looked up at him. Surprisingly, he was still sleeping. I always had the impression that he was an early riser, but we were up a lot later than he usually was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And we had been rather active. I got the distinct feeling he didn’t often let himself relax and take care of himself, so the time we spent last night was… a rare treat from him. So was getting to sleep in. I didn’t want to wake him, so I cuddled in closer instead. He was a cooler to the touch, I hadn’t been dreaming that in the hot spring.  It was kind of nice though in the heat of the moment, to feel his level headed coolness, metaphorical and literal.  It was a while later that he actually woke up with a soft noise of contentment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emacee.” He whispered still heavy from sleep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, Barbatos.” I whispered back, nestling into his neck. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and so did his tail. I felt like he was loathe to let go, and I wasn’t going to argue with him either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, it was another couple hours before his tail finally uncoiled from my leg and we got up to go to the kitchen. As soon as his clothes went back on, so did his professional demeanor, and this time… It was a little sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wouldn’t get to see that casual Barbatos again. But, at least I had seen it at least once. It may have been my imagination, but his smile seemed a lot more sincere to me now. I’d always be able to enjoy those memories </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when does Diavolo arrive?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was disturbingly imprecise on the subject.” Barbatos answered in a dry manner, as he continued frying sliced nightshade in the pan for lunch. I laughed a little bit, and we settled into quiet comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was probably why it was  jarring when the door slammed open. “Hello my friends~!“  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought that Barbatos was in work mode before, but as soon as Diavolo’s voice cut through the air, it shifted into something even more formal.  He was now the Prince's butler again, not my companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Young Master.” I scrambled to put myself together.  I tied the grey shrug more securely around me and made sure my jeans were fully secure as I went over the door to greet him more politely. After all, he was letting me crash at his place. And throwing a wedding for me to some of his favorite people in the Three Realms. Actually, that brought up an interesting point I’d need to address later. Who exactly was paying for all of this wedding hubbub? I didn’t even have anybody in the Human World who even cared where I really was, let alone be willing to  foot the bill for seven weddings to people I couldn’t explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Diavolo, it’s nice to see you again.” I gave him a wave, but he pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at how warm he was. I always expected him to be a little warm, given his red colours, general lack of clothes, and tan skin, but I  was still a little surprised. I don’t remember ever being quite this close to him before. Especially since he smelled of burning sandalwod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emacee!” He grinned excitedly, and held me quite tight. “ How are you feeling? Barbatos has been taking care of you, of course.” It was sort of worded like a question, but he forgot to actually add a questioning tone to it. As if he knew his steward so well, he didn’t actually have to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than I was ever going to tell him.”Barbatos has been as lovely as always.” In many more ways now that they had shared last night. I made eye contact with him from over Diavolo’s bicep. He was standing there in perfect posture. He made eye contact with me and smiled knowingly. My heart fluttered in quiet response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, Good,I knew you would appreciate him. Nobody takes better care of people than Barbatos.” He finally let go of the hug, and he and Barbatos disappeared off to do… actually, I had no idea what they were planning on doing. But I knew it wasn’t my immediate concern. I finished off my roast devil and nightshade sandwich. I was constantly surprised at how much my stomach could handle the Devildom food. I always made sure I didn’t experiment too much when I wasn’t near Beel though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about his aura of unabashed eating seemed to bolster up m capacity to handle the strange new foods. Admittedly, there were still things I shouldn’t eat. It didn’t do anything to mitigate side effects, but, it did help dodge the heartburn, bloating, etc. At least I could physically process it without getting sick. Though I did often want to eat a lot more. Which didn’t always help when Beel was still hungry himself. But, we’d reached an agreement, with just a little extra sharing that kept us both content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Barbatos knew what I could safely handle as a human. Nightshade was related to the tomato, and when he quickly fried it in Celestial oil, non toxic to humans. Roast devil of course was another issue. It tasted a little like what would happen if a duck and a pig had a baby. So…fabulous. I didn’t ask what the black bread was made of, but it tasted a little bitter, so I’d started calling it Lucifrye. Because it was dark and bitter, like his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found myself wondering how lunch was going at the House of Lamentation. Was it still tense, or was everything back to normal yet? I sighed quietly and finished off my tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo and Barbatos returned not too long afterwards. It was hard to miss Diavolo returning to the room of course. I was fairly certain he didn’t have a stealthy bone in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Emacee, how are you feeling? Excited yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled wryly. “Mostly, I suppose. I’m a little… nervous though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo made himself comfortable in the seat across from me, and Barbatos brought him a cup of the tea I’d finished earlier. He took a sip then chuckled. “Understandable. After all, it’s not often a woman gets married. Even less often to a Demon Lord… let alone seven.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I blushed a little bit. “That is certainly a factor…” Diavolo’s amusement only increased, and he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ If you are going to blush just from that, It’s going to be a very long two weeks for you. ” He watched me squirm a little bit, then smiled. “You aren’t having second thoughts are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was I? There were moments when Barbatos and I were being intimate last night, that I wondered if I was making the right choice. I had thought that the seven brothers had been the only interested people in all of the devildom. I never considered that someone else might feel left out. But was that really a second thought about the marriage itself? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. My decision to marry the seven brothers was made for solid reasons. I want to go through with that regardless.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Regardless of what?” Damn that Diavolo. He caught hold of the one ambiguous word, and immediately focused in on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and decided that I was going to avoid this conversation in an age old tradition. Deflection. “You know, I think I need a nap. Don’t you need a nap after your trip? Nap sounds great. I’ll see you in a few hours, Lord Diavolo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few precious seconds where I thought I was free of it. But just as I was closing the door behind me, Diavolo hummed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you need a nap so soon. Didn’t you just get up not too long ago?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… What did he know… I stopped and cast a glance over at Barbatos who had a completely unreadable expression. Had he...told him? It wasn’t that we had actually had a discussion about how private to keep our intimate activities last night. I didn’t think it would be a problem, Barbatos is so mysterious and inscrutable, I never thought about him actually telling anyone. Although, perhaps I should have assumed Diavolo would be an exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…Um…” My brain stalled. I didn't know whether to ask for clarification, explain my actions, or pout at Barbatos for telling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo laughed and gave me a wink. “Relax, Emacee. Why do you think I sent you ahead with Barbatos? I was hoping the two of you would enjoy some alone time together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t decide how I felt about this. There was Barbatos as chill as could be, collecting our used china and taking it to the sink. Diavolo’s golden eyes darted between the two of us, silently laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-So you knew... how he felt?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo's silent amusement soared as he tilted his head to one side to look at me, “Barbatos and I have been together a long time. I don’t remember the last time I saw him look at someone the way he looks at you. I wanted to make sure he didn’t miss this opportunity.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I was even more confused? “Opportunity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo looked a little baffled now. As if I was supposed to know something, and I didn't. “I thought this was a shared tradition between our realms. Is it not traditional for humans getting married to have crazy flings prior to the ceremony? Planned by their best friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you mean a bachelorette party?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo clapped excitedly. “Yes, I believe that is what it is called. A night of depravity, for after that you’ll stay faithful. One last chance to get all your wiggles out!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... ….Technically, you’re not wrong. Not sure I'd say it's for crazy flings though.... normally that would be considered a violation of...” I trailed off. Once again, no boundaries had been established there either. I was quite bad at this. In my defense, falling in love with so many people at once had been a surprise. It wasn’t like I had known what I was getting into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> That didn’t seem to bother Diavolo though. He continued speaking based on the first part of my statement. “It’s quite similar in the Devildom. Although, in the Devildom, one night isn’t quite enough. Traditionally, the week before the wedding is essentially a last call to any interested parties to make their feelings known. Once word got out of pending nuptials, well… things got a little crazy. Of course, the brothers are dealing with this all in their own...unique ways.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when I said Asmo was having a massive orgy…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo laughed lowly. “Look at it this way. It’ll be easier for him to wait his turn now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine Lucifer is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busily turning away </span>
  <b>many</b>
  <span> unwelcome distractions. Said they were complicating his paperwork.Satan, I believe, has locked himself in his room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have thought that would be Levi’s thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leviathan is fulfilling his duties as the Grand Admiral and tending to the sea monsters under his care now,as it may be a while before they see him again.” … I decided not to pry too much further into that at this time, but that was a snippet I was filing away for later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Mammon?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbatos chuckled. “The witches he has contracted with are taking full advantage of this time, and it’s not easy for Mammon to turn them down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch. That just left…. “Beelzebub and Belphegor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beelzebub has rented out Hell’s Kitchen until the wedding, though I’m not entirely sure what’s going on in there, it’s certainly been… satisfying for him. Their food order hasn’t changed, even though they are only feeding one demon. As for Belphegor, he’s been… sleeping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sleeping?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, his presence has been reported in several dreams of varying natures, so it appears he is both resting, and enjoying himself.” … So, standard Belphie behaviour. I nodded along, processing all of this slowly. Nothing about this should have surprised me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, to you, this week is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diavolo's grin grew wider and he threw his hands out in welcome. “A vacation for you, of course. I meant what I said. You should be resting. Also a way to shelter you from too many curious suitors, and to spare you the confusion of the Brother’s various distractions. I want you to have fun, Emacee, as is your tradition, and ours. Whether that flavor of fun by Barbatos, naps, or… other distractions, I want you to have it.” My stomach flipped at the intonation he put on other distractions. But quite frankly, I had enough to process now, and I cleared my throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… for that clarification… speaking of naps though... I think I really do need one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time, after all, it’s your wedding.” Diavolo waved as I finally shut the door and stared up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I gotten myself into????</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little longer and exposition heavy. Thank you for your comments and kudos! It's been a long time since I've published fanfiction, and this has been quite heartening. I hope you continue to enjoy this project. I've been trying to delve into what makes each man unique, and some fridge logic that bounces around in my head about the Devildom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Centuries Of Consistency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow ,it was a lot harder to relax now that Diavolo was around. Barbatos was a lot quieter, but Diavolo just… stole the attention just by entering the room. It wasn’t really a negative thing. But as soon as Diavolo entered a room, it was hard to think about much else. I could only imagine trying to be Barbatos. No wonder he seemed so surprised when someone paid attention to him. </p><p> </p><p>As I watched the dynamic between the two of them, it occurs to me that Barbatos might be more comfortable that way. After all, sometimes, when I spoke to him directly, I felt like he almost didn’t know what to do with that much personal attention. I smiled fondly. </p><p> </p><p>It actually was one of my favorite parts about him. But when Diavolo was around, he was perfectly happy to fade into the sidelines again. I’d never fully understand how he could shift so suddenly. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I bored you?” Diavolo’s deeply amused voice jarred me out of my reverie and I found myself starting back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! Of course not! Apologies I was just thinking....”</p><p> </p><p>“Care to share?” He teased while cutting a thick slice  of grilled shadow goose Barbatos had prepared for our lunch. I felt my face blush a little, and both demons chuckled a little. There was definitely a pleasure the two of them took in watching me turn red</p><p> </p><p>“Ah...do I have to, Lord Diavolo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Please, there’s no need to stand on such formalities here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? It is your vacation home, isn’t it? Shouldn’t that mean more politeness?” </p><p> </p><p>Diavolo laughed loudly. “Not hardly. You know what people do in their vacation home. They relax. Now standing on ceremonies with official titles is hardly a way to relax, now is it?” Well, he had a point. Especially when he said it with that charming smile too. At least the conversation derailed him from the question. He was still looking at me expectantly to speak though. </p><p> </p><p>“So… Diavolo then…” </p><p> </p><p>He burst out laughing. “You sound like you’re expecting something to shock you when you say that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was told that Lucifer…” His hand came up to cut me off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer…” Diavolo took a deep breath. “... he means so well, but sometimes, he takes things a bit too far, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Coming from Diavolo, that was hilarious. “He takes his vow very seriously.” I pointed out as I polished off the shadow goose, gamy texture and all. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. It’ll be interesting to see how that vow stacks up with his new one.” That jostled me loose. </p><p> </p><p>“Right… um...Barbatos said he was looking that up. Have you found anything?” </p><p> </p><p>Barbatos smiled his inscrutable smile. “I did, actually. Excuse me while I get the evidence.”  </p><p>  </p><p>So thorough. As Barbatos left the room, I stared after him without realizing it, which drew another chuckle out of Diavolo. “You really are fond of him, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve just never met anyone else like him, human or demon. What kind of demon is he anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to surprise Diavolo. “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, most demons in Devildom have some kind of type. The little Ds, for instance, all align to one of the sins, right? Then somehow there are grown up versions, like succubi and incubi who are clearly creatures of lust. But what sin is Barbatos?”</p><p> </p><p>Diavolo laid his utensils down across his empty plate and smiled knowingly. “Barbatos has faithfully served my family through many timelines and eons, even before Lucifer and his brothers fell, you know. Back then, the burden to represent all seven of the major sins was largely on… well… me.” He gestured dramatically at himself.</p><p> </p><p>I sat back in my chair and listened intently. </p><p> </p><p>“There was a greater variety of demons at first as well. Over time, most of those subclasses have fallen under one sin or another. Barbatos however is from an older class. His vice is-” </p><p> </p><p>A voice whispered suddenly in my ear and my face flared in temperature again as his cool breath played over that sensitive place. “Control.” I squeaked reflexively and glared over at Barbatos. He stood up straight and continued carrying the book over to Diavolo as if nothing had happened. But his sly smile said otherwise to me now.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely. That’s why his ability to manipulate alternate realities and time itself is such a thing.” <em> And why he appreciates having it so much in the bedroom. He really came to life when he got the chance to give the orders instead of taking them.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well played, old friend.What did you find here?” </p><p> </p><p>Barbatos turned each page with a flip. “Simple. Because of the pacts Emacee holds with all of the brothers, the marriage ceremony will simply evolve the pact into that kind of joining specifically.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is the difference in Devildom terms.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, largely ,the only thing that changes for a marriage in the Devildom is that the vow is less monogamous, and more… priority. Your mate takes priority, and in order to take another lover, temporary or otherwise, your mate has to sign off on it. Which means in order to marry you to all seven brothers, each brother before will need to sign off on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Satan and Belphegor’s faces floated across my mind and I frowned. “What happens if they don’t?” After all, those two would deny Lucifer permission just to have something to Lord over him.”</p><p> </p><p>Barbatos smiled wryly. “You may need to use the pact to compel them to play nice.” IT was as if he knew exactly who I was picturing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather not have to do that.” </p><p> </p><p>“With any luck, you won’t have to. Your existing pacts with the brothers should make the process go smoothly. I don’t think we’ve ever had someone marry this many people all at once.” </p><p> </p><p>My heart sank and doubt crept in. “Should we cancel?” </p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Diavolo’s hand fell over mine and gave it a consoling pat. The warmth immediately chased away the question. “Not at all. It’s bound to be an interesting adventure! Why stop now?” He really was relentlessly positive. If only I could be that certain!     </p><p> </p><p>Barbatos stepped in again though. “It’s all quite manageable. Although, admittedly, being the mate of Asmodeus seems like it would get quite taxing.” </p><p> </p><p>I winced a little. Every time he wanted to take a new lover I had to know and give consent? That was going to get repetitive. I wasn’t quite sure I was prepared for that. When they saw my frown, both of them looked at me with some sympathy. I hurried to explain. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, It’s not that I don’t love Asmodeus, I do. But… I’m a little surprised at him agreeing to this, given the additional hassle it’ll be.”</p><p> </p><p>Diavolo nodded sagely. With all of his usual charm, it was easy to forget his wisdom as well. Until he got that thoughtful expression, that made you remember why he was in fact, the acting ruler of the Devildom. “All of the brothers have experienced changes since your arrival, but I believe Asmo’s was among the most dramatic. He has learned to really love someone outside of himself. I don’t believe he had to think long about this decision.“</p><p> </p><p>That gave me pause. “Because he genuinely loves me, not because he just wanted the drama of a wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>Diavolo gave me another teasing grin. “Does it really matter? The decision is the same either way.”</p><p> </p><p>He was right. Why did it matter so much the reason behind Asmodeus’ decision? He’d made the decision. “And besides, it’s only for a few more decades right?” I quipped to diffuse the emotional tension though, and was rewarded with dry chuckles all around. </p><p> </p><p>“Barbatos, what are you planning for dinner tonight?”   </p><p> </p><p>‘“I have been smoking a basilisk, I plan on serving it on a Styginickel bun.”</p><p> </p><p>Diavolo gave him a suspicious look. “No pickles, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not on yours, young master.” Barbatos promised. </p><p> </p><p>I laugh at how friendly that exchange was. How was it that humans could barely keep a friendship together for a few decades, but these two had a healthy relationship after centuries? I’d never fully understand it.  In a way I envied it. At least Levi wasn't around to exaggerate it.  Although, I was still surprised at the intensity that jealousy hit me. If I didn't know any better, I'd have expected Levi to be chilling around the corner. Maybe I had spent too much time with them, and their emotional intensity was contagious.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was surprising when I came back to the kitchen after my nap for dinner.  I heard  Diavolo and Barbatos already having a discussion, when I heard my name, I paused, however. Perhaps I should have opened the door, but instead, I found myself waiting, and listening quietly. </p><p>“Lord Diavolo. If you do not mind, why do you not express your interest to Miss Emacee?” </p><p>Interest? </p><p>“The burden of the Monarch, my dear Barbatos. All I have to do is say I want something and everybody assumes that they must give it to me. While convenient, it’s hardly fair now, is it?” </p><p>The realization rolled over me. Was I really hearing this properly? Lord Diavolo, who could have anyone, was talking about how he couldn’t tell me? I covered my mouth to keep from making a sound. Suddenly the door drifted open and Barbatos’ chipper voice interrupted. </p><p>“It’s rude to lurk, Miss Emacee. Come inside, the sandwiches are ready.” The embarrassment spiked. Unfortunately, I couldn’t will the blush out of my cheeks fast enough. To my surprise, however, there was a touch of pink on Diavolo’s tan cheeks as well. Barbatos was looking pleased with himself, however. The smug-looking demon was quite satisfied with the trick he’d just pulled on the both of them. </p><p>Diavolo cleared his throat awkwardly as I took my seat next to him. “Um… good evening, Emacee.”</p><p>“Y...Yup…” was all I could say in response to that. Barbatos set the smokey meat in front of me. The pitch-black bread was studded with purple and grey seeds and the meat was a little rubbery,  but the flavor was good. It was just slightly spicy and fairly sweet. I stuffed my face as fast as possible to try to come up with a reason not to talk. </p><p>The silence continued until the food was gone. Barbatos poured some tea out or the both of us then snapped, his gloves making a strange gritty sound. “I just remembered… I need to go check on the smoker again. I will be back shortly.” </p><p>The silence continued after he left for a while. I closed my eyes and stirred my tea quietly. </p><p>“Did you really mean it?” I finally blurted out. </p><p>“... which part precisely? You know I’ve always been very careful with you. You’re my precious human exchange student..” I started to relax a little bit. Then he finished his sentence. “After all, your kind can be so fragile.”</p><p>I felt my body surge with heat at the implication, and to my surprise, I saw that Diavolo inhale sharply and close his eyes as well. Like the smell of his tea was so strong he had to stop and enjoy it. Except that when he opened his eyes, that gold was just a little more..shiny. </p><p>“Are… you well?” </p><p>Diavolo chuckled and set his tea down with a hard clank. “You really must be careful with those feelings, my dear.”</p><p>“With my…?” He laughed at me and reached over, his hand covering mine again. But this time, a tingle went up my arm that took me by surprise. It was surprisingly strong and almost disorienting when this lust began to boil again. </p><p>“I’m surprised no one explained that to you yet. Surely you’ve noticed that when you’re around the brothers, you’re more… emotional.”       </p><p>Well, he wasn’t wrong. I had noticed that spending time with each of the brothers did seem to amplify their chosen sins. I was quicker to lose my temper around Satan, more attached to things around Mammon, jealous of others around Levi, utterly lethargic when cuddling with Belphegor, and voracious around Beel. To say nothing of what occurred when I spent too long around Asmodeus or Lucifer. That lustiness and pride had almost gotten me killed on at least two occasions.</p><p>Diavolo surprised me by leaning in closer. I could smell the smoked meat on his breath, interweaving effortlessly with the strong smell of dark spices he always exuded. “More… sinful?” </p><p>“...Yes… but I thought that was simply because I was reacting to their emotional state…” </p><p>“In a way, yes. All humans seem a little reflective in that way. But with high-level demon lords it is much more than that. We don’t just exude our sins… We also feed off them. Our unique sins are as delicious to us as blood is to a vampire.”</p><p>Did that mean I was more than just company to my charming demons? I was also supernatural sustenance? I started to withdraw my hand, to fade back into myself for contemplation, but Diavolo’s hand grabbed my wrist as I did so. </p><p>“Don’t.” That’s all he said. A simple, one-word command that was more of a plea</p><p>“Don’t… what?” I asked for clarification I wasn’t sure I was going to want. But my curiosity demanded it anyway.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid.” My hands went down to his holding my wrist. It wasn’t out of aggression, but I got a clear sense of desperation instead. </p><p>“I… wasn’t really.” Diavolo looked at me like he didn’t quite believe me. Nor did his hand move. He was so warm. Maybe I had just gotten used to the cool touch of Barbatos but this was the polar opposite. Idly I wondered if all of him quite that warm. My eyes subconsciously went up to his mouth and that tingle ran through my whole body again.  </p><p>Diavolo took a sharp intake of breath, and inhumanly, fast, I felt my body lurch forward as he tugged me toward him. Just in time for his lips to crash down onto mine and answer that question. </p><p>Yes. Yes, they were. In fact, they were warmer than his hands by a fair margin. He also apparently didn’t just smell like spices. He tasted like them too. Like chai, the notes of cardamom, cinnamon, black pepper, and clove came out the strongest. But there was a flavor that surprised me when his tongue prodded at my lips, testing the waters. Rose. Just a touch of rose. </p><p>I pulled back in surprise. He held my hand at his shoulder, and for a moment, I forgot entirely where I was. Nothing existed but those golden eyes nestled into that dark skin and the tempting warmth that I was hovering all too close to. </p><p>“... ...Um…” </p><p>“You look adorable when you’re speechless.” He murmured, his voice low and husky and I felt my insides twist. It wouldn’t be wrong. I’d already stepped out on the brothers with Barbatos, but apparently, that was not only accepted, it was encouraged in the Devildom before the wedding. I waited for it. But he watched me with expectant eyes. Like he needed me to say the words because he didn’t want anyone to feel like he had bullied his way into my bed. After all, the burden of a monarch was heavy, and not just the jewelry. He knew I’d heard him, Barbatos had arranged that much, the sly butler. <br/>The silence felt thicker and thicker the longer it dragged on. When I finally made my decision, I brought my other hand up to his cheek and my own start to burn. </p><p>“... I would be honoured Lo-.... …. Diavolo ... if you would spend this night with me.” I finally said the words, quietly. Was I really prepared for this? There was a satisfying rumble in his chest that I could hear and feel faintly.</p><p>“I thought you would never ask.” He purred at me, before standing, and tugging me all the way into his embrace. A hard wall of undeniable muscle was suddenly pressed against me, but I didn’t have enough time to get comfortable with that new position before he scooped me up effortlessly with one arm. </p><p>Part of me was slightly in awe at the situation. Was this really happening? His warmth radiated in a distracted way, and before I knew it, we were walking and I found myself too captivated to care exactly where.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>